


Routine

by nsamhade



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oofuri Gift Exchange 2k15, OofuriXMas, Secret Santa, baseball nerds, for someone who does not like baseball, i love the idea of mihashi being kind of a little shit once he gains more confidence, i write a lot of stuff about baseball, tiny children being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsamhade/pseuds/nsamhade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Oofuri Secret Santa for @hawke-senpai on tumblr. Warning: Has enough teeth-rotting domesticity fluff to necessitate flossing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawke-senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hawke-senpai).



Takaya was the type of person who enjoyed routine. He had a very specific way of conducting everything, from how he got up, to how he ate, to how he _got off_ even. It had been like this all the way into his first year of high school, even more so after… after.

And then Takaya made the mistake of choosing Ren.

“I think we should get a dog.” The glass Takaya held slammed more forcefully than he had intended against the table.

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“Not a shiba, they’re too hard to train. But maybe a retriever. I’ve always wanted a dog.”

Takaya’s eye twitched as Ren clicked away at his phone.

“We aren’t around enough.”

A small, amused smile flitted across Ren’s mouth.

“Or maybe I’ll get one for my parents this year for Christmas. They’ve been saying the house feels empty without me.”

The dim, cool light of early morning filtered through the window, a green 5:30 flashing unobtrusively by the TV set. The Keurig percolated in the background, green tea steaming pleasantly.

“You’re just doing this to mess with me aren’t you.” Takaya grumbled. That ridiculous smile spread wider.

“I wouldn’t do that, Takaya.” He grumbled some more, swiping his tea as it clicked to a finish. “Oh! Also- the team texted, and that reunion? Moved. To tomorrow afternoon- so.” The liquid sloshed, and Takaya bit out a swear as it burned his hand. He turned on Ren.

“What d’you mean _tomorrow_?” The beatific smile didn’t twitch.

“I told them we’d be there.”

“We have _practice_.”

“Not tomorrow.”

“Wha- shit, you’re right.” Takaya’s head cleared enough for him to think in dates instead of panic and he sat down at the table with a huff.

“You- are okay with it?” Ren finally asked, tilting his head slightly in that ridiculous bird-like manner of his. The pitcher ran a hand through his hair, nodding.

“Of course, I just-“

“Don’t like schedule changes, I know.” Ren coughed, clearing his throat. Takaya narrowed his eyes. “Speaking of which, I might have f-finished off your shampoo.”

“Of course you did.” Takaya mourned his sanity.

“I did get eggs last night though- yes, the cage free kind you like.” Ren’s blond hair glinted in the dim lights.

“Oh. Awesome. Maybe-“

“Omelettes. On it.” He slid out of his chair, all perfect cat-like grace. Takaya tracked his across the kitchen tiles, sinking against his drink with a smile. He might make the tea, but Ren always made the food. After the fiftieth almost-kitchen-fire Ren finally banned him from cooking without help. Even after all that time making team breakfasts in high school, he could still only do very basic cooking, something about attention spans and patience.

He hadn’t really been listening.

Eggs sizzled quietly and Takaya’s eyes slid shut, weighted after practice the previous day. They were gearing up for being in season and that meant hours upon hours of grueling practice. A plate clinked down in front of him, and Takaya jerked, eyes snapping open from where he’d dozed off against his fist. He was just quick enough to catch the indulgent, private smile on Ren’s face before it flickered away.

“Breakfast is ready.” He said with a huff of laughter, sliding into his seat with his own plate piled over with eggs, vegetables and rice.

“Ah, sorry, thank you.”

“Mm.”

Takaya glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye and nearly choked on his first bite.

“It’s already six?! We need to leave in ten minutes!”


End file.
